


Sing Your Death Song (Like A Hero Coming Home)

by s0ultrain



Series: Sing Your Death Song [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, just overall sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ultrain/pseuds/s0ultrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the final call, curtains closing, say your prayers. Anthony Stark is on his way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Your Death Song (Like A Hero Coming Home)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill: person A is dying and calls person B to hold a normal conversation.

He’s fucked, well and truly fucked and to be honest none of it is his fault so at least he can be happy about that. At least he can be happy that he’s dying in a pretty cool place, sure, the middle of nowhere isn’t exactly reassuring but it’s snowed at some point in the week and the suns kind of up and shining real pretty. He sighs because he sounds like Steve, he says a lot of stuff that sounds like things Cap would say now, and it’s the amount of time he spends around the old man.

Tony tries not to think about the giant piece of metal he’s got wedged in his torso or how he’d got it while being surprised attack by this huge fucking monster thing while trying to save some kid. He’s dying with a good deed, he should be grateful even though he’s ended up crash landing somewhere without a name. The suit did good, he’s done good, it’s a shame about the ending though. It’s always a shame.

“Would you like for me to call Captain Rogers Sir?” Jarvis’ voice is warped with the crackle of broken machinery.

“Yeah, go on.” Tony says, the pain in his stomach is draining him of energy. It would, it’s a huge piece of goddamn metal shoved straight through him like a goddamn cocktail sausage. Dying somewhere pretty, he reminds himself of that. The call goes through and Steve mumbles a quick ‘Hold On’ or something like that and there’s a lot of background noise until its silent.

“You there Tony?” Steve says. He sounds happy, Tony can imagine him sitting in their room, legs crossed on the bed with a smile on his face because Clint’s made some stupid comment before Steve had picked up the phone and ran into a quieter place.

“I’m here.”

“How did the mission go?” He looks down at himself, well himself and this brand new extension piece that’s got blood on it. His blood. Tony doesn't want to go down in tears; he’s lived his life too dramatic to go out crying and begging or with Steve suffering again. He’ll lie; make things easier, because that’s what he does best.

“Pretty good. I’ve got Jarvis giving me a headache for some damages, easily fixed.” The lie pours off his tongue, disrupted by his uneven breathing and the ache that runs through his spine.

“Maybe you should listen to Jarvis. He’s saved your life several times Stark.”

“Hey!” He tries to shout in mock anger, but his stomach churns and protests and he can feel the taste of metal in his mouth and the burn of tears in his eyes. “Don’t last name me.”

The sun’s setting over wherever in the world he is, blown up in oranges and blues and the kind of red’s he doesn't get to see often. The world’s putting on a show for its favorite person.

“Are you okay?” There’s concern in Steve’s voice because he’s not using his quick wit as much, not talking constantly or making corny jokes about things that don’t matter.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine.” Life is leaving Anthony Stark but this time it’s the real thing, not a drug overdose or anything like that. This is the final call, curtains closing for the end of the show, come out and say your prayers. His words are going to leave him soon, he can feel it in the way he has to grit his teeth and brace himself through a wave of pain.

“Tell me what happened today.” He chokes the words out, tries to disguise them as much as possible. “Did Clint eat Bruce’s cookies or what?”

Steve goes into a re-tell of the day, talking about how Sam came over and Bucky got in a fight with Natasha – was it a real fight? He can’t remember – and how somebody broke something expensive that he’ll (never) have to replace. Steve laughs when he mentions Thor watching some kid’s film and it’s a laugh that makes Tony’s heart leap. It hits him that it’s the last time he’ll hear Steve laugh; the last time he’ll hear his voice even if it’s through a slightly damaged com that cracks every time he talks a little too loud. He blacks out a little somewhere in the middle, the world fading around the edges a little and his hearing getting too quiet.

“Tony? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m good, I’m listening.” His hands feel cold, his entire body feels cold and numb and Jesus he’s losing a lot of blood.The sun is lowering as Steve goes back into his story and although it’s the perfect back drop his heart hurts at how he won’t be able to see his face again. Instead he closes his eyes, tries to get his brain to do one last thing for him and imagine waking up to Steve. He wants to remember his eyelashes, the way he stretches, the way he likes to draw in bed and things nobody else gets to know. Anthony Stark has lived a good life, half of it troubled and shit and the other half full of people who have made him the man he is today, who have made him a true hero.

It’s kind of soppy but he likes to remember them in New York, before the portal and almost dying, when they’d first gotten into their little Avengers circle and pulled together as a team. The first time he’d felt like he’d had a family in a long time. There’s been cool parts too, midnight movies in their pj’s and battles in the gym and laughs in the kitchen. He’ll remember all of them hopefully in the next life or whatever is after this, even Bucky. The sun is at its final point and he can see the colors through his eyelids. He’s ready to go.

“Steve?” His voice does not sound like his, its broken and gargled and surprisingly strong despite how much his heart breaks and his eyes sting.

“Yep?” Steve says, all giddy and childlike and Tony just wishes he could kiss him one more time before he goes, or just touch him. Who’d have thought the one thing he’d want as he dies is Captain America.

“I got to go, got to finish up here.”

“Alright, we’ll talk later?” There’s a question in there, but Tony ignores it.

“Sure, tell the rest of the guys I said don’t touch my shit while I’m gone.” There’s a lurch in his gut and his fingers numb and everything suddenly stops hurting. This is the point where his soul drags away from his body; he’s read about it in books. Hopefully, his ‘maker’s’ a good man.

“Will do.”

“Hey wait, Cap?”

“Yeah?”

“You still got plans tomorrow night?” It’s all he can manage before his lungs start to collapse, the air gets too tight and too thick at the same time and his body isn’t doing its job anymore. Swallowing gets hard because he’s swallowing his own blood, body shut down time. He opens his eyes once last time, lets the colour of the sun in the sky warm him just one more time, just something pretty to end the night. Steve laughs at his question, probably shakes his head.

“No I do not.” He won’t cry, he won’t fucking cry because he’s done too much to cry over something as stupid as this. His throat burns for air and he can’t hear too well anymore, his vision is going, his heart is saying bye. Words fail him now so he lets Jarvis hang up the phone call because Jarvis knows when he needs help. He’s incredibly sleepy for a guy whose dying and for some reason, he lets the sleep take him. Goodnight world, Anthony stark is going out with a bang and a brand new metal piece.

“It’s been a pleasure working with you Sir.” Jarvis adds. He can’t say his reply but he thinks it, projects it as loud as he possibly can.

_It’s been a pleasure working with you too._

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the film 'act of valor'


End file.
